The Kitchen Sink
The Kitchen Sink is the 14th episode of the sixth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on February 4, 2005. Summary Monroe is pregnant and continues to work with the squad even though no one wants anything to do with her. She tries to talk to Ty, but he doesn't want to talk to her. Ben Reynolds, the kid who fell in the playground (from "The L Word") calls Brendan's cell phone. Ben tells Brendan that his daddy is hurting his mommy. When Brendan finally arrives at the Reynolds' apartment, he finds his mother stabbed and Ben missing. Brendan and Ty work with detectives Faith and Jelly to track down Ben and his father, who has gone off his psychotic medication. They finally track them to the printing house where Ben's dad used to work, and they end up in a car chase. Ben's dad, cornered, threatens to slit Ben's throat, but instead lets his son go and slits his own throat. Brendan counsels a confused Ben on loving his father even if his father has done bad things. Carlos is in a foul mood which annoys Grace. Brendan finds Grace at the firehouse and says he'd like to be more serious with her. Trivia & Notes *Cruz (Tia Texada), Bosco (Jason Wiles) and Emily (Bonnie Dennison) do not appear in this episode *Finney and Grace officially become boyfriend and girlfriend. Quotes :(During a standoff) :Swersky: I'm not sure how you guys do it in Philly, but that's his last warning. In about a minute, ESU is going in. :Philadelphia Cop: That guy killed a cop. We wouldn't have given him that warning. ---- :Sully (about Finney): What the hell is he doing back here so soon? :Davis: I dunno. I guess he wanted to be here. :Sully: Is he all here, though? ---- :Davis (to Finney): What's going on with you? :Finney: Maybe I don't wanna be around all these cops. :Davis: Maybe you should get another job. ---- :Ben (to Finney over the phone): I think I have to be quiet now. ---- :Davis (about Ben): What if this kid is playing a joke, man? :Finney: I hope for his sake he is. ---- :Harris (to Ben): Why are you hiding from Daddy? :Ben: You hurt Mommy. ---- :Finney: Yokas is right. Ben asked me if he could call me. I should've known something was up. :Davis: That's easy to say in hindsight. ---- :Finney (about Ben): He called me, Davis. He asked me to help him. I'm not just going back in service and waiting. ---- :Finney (to Ben): Come on. Let's go see your mom. :Ben: My mom? :Finney: Yeah, she's upstairs with her husband. :Ben: She's not dead? :Finney: No, buddy. She's gonna be all right. ---- :Grace (to Carlos): Stop it, all right. :Carlos: Stop what? :Grace: You've been nasty all day. :Carlos: What, you think this guy's candidate for Father of the Year? :Grace: You know what I'm talking about. ---- :Carlos (to Grace about Levine): She said she loved me. :Grace: Then I'm sure she does. :Carlos: You don't just leave when you love someone. :Grace: Sometimes you do. ---- :Grace (to Carlos): All I know for sure is you have no idea when she's really feeling until you talk to her again. :Carlos: Right. And how am I supposed to do that, Grace? :Grace: Be patient until she comes back. And stop bitching at me. ---- :Ben (to Finney): I still love my daddy. :Finney: Of course you do. We want 'em to be perfect, right? But they're not. They're just people. :Ben: Did yours ever do anything bad? :Finney: What? :Ben: You dad. :Finney: Yeah, he did. :Ben: And you still love him? :Finney: Yeah, I do. ---- :Davis (to Monroe): I appreciate what you did, taking down CT Finney. Doesn't change things. :Monroe: I miss you. :Davis: Well, you should've thought about that before you stabbed me in the back. ---- :Davis (to Monroe): You should've told me who you were, Sasha. :Monroe: Yeah, but you wouldn't have stayed with me. :Davis: How do you know that? How do you know that? You have no idea what I would've done for you. ---- :Finney (to Grace) : What would you think about... I don't know…making this a little more permanent? :Grace: Permanent? :Finney: Look, I don't mean married or nothing, just, you know...kinda...kinda like... you know, boyfriend and girlfriend. :Grace: Boyfriend and girlfriend. :Finney: Hey, look, I know I got a lot of family things going on right now. My family's messed up. I don't know how my partner and I are. But the one thing I know for sure is I'm not gonna meet anybody like you again. And I don't wanna mess this up. ---- :Carlos (to Grace): Kiss him, stupid! :Grace: Damn it, Carlos, go home! :Carlos: Amateurs. :Finney: So kiss him, stupid. ---- Category:Season Six Category:Episodes